Of Dark Lords & Time Warps
by sine ulla animi
Summary: Haven Potter, sick of expectations decides to end it. Rather than finding peace, Haven finds herself thrown from her time into the past of Tom Riddle. Her frequent visits begin to alter things in the present and the scar that marks Haven as a hero also marks her as the possessive Dark Lord's property and yet, her loyalties bind her to the light. Fem!HPxTRJ, Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Haven Potter is sick of the expectations and the restrictions placed upon her but when one night, it goes too far, Haven decides to end it. Rather than finding peace, Haven finds herself drawn from her time into the past at random moments, into the past of Tom Riddle. As she finds herself being thrown through time more frequently, she begins to alter things in the present. The scar that marks Haven as a hero also marks her as the possessive Dark Lord's property and yet, her loyalties bind her to the light.

**Warning:** Fem!Harry, Fem!HarryxTomRiddle, Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley (Molly and Ron) Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Lemons (later on)

**Rating: **M

**Author's Note: **I suggest reading this because usually I only put things you should know here. This chapter's short because it's the beginning but the rest will be quite longer. I've got a story line written out, because I'll probably be finishing this story and if you don't like the pairing, don't read it…and yeah

**-x-**

Haven Potter stood at the edge of the astronomy tower, her right foot occasionally dangling over the edge before being pulled back. Her mind was in turmoil, and for once her thoughts did not revolve around the snake-like man whose main goal in life was to destroy her.

Tonight, her thoughts revolved only on the expectations placed upon her by the wizarding world. So easily they gave her a title and expected her to save them. Expecting her to do what they wanted, like a good girl. Maybe that wasn't so bad, maybe that was their way of holding on to the little hope they had, and yet, they took every opportunity to tear her down when she did something that they did not believe in.

Though it pained her to admit it, even to herself, Haven was scared. Her thoughts since her first year seemed only to revolve around her own impending death. How was she supposed to defeat a dark lord? A brave lion, as if, she knew she was a snake in lion's clothing, and this snake wanted to slither back into the safety of her hole.

And yet she could think of no place where she was truly safe. The Dursleys all but hated her and she knew, given the chance that she would kill them herself and dance around their graves. Hogwarts only offered years of pain and fear…and abnormal DADA teachers. Even her mind offered no refuge for it housed the very demon she hoped to evade.

Taking a deep breath, the girl squeezed her eyes shut and jumped off of the ledge. Hard gusts of wind made her shiver but she refused to open her eyes. And then it stopped.

Utterly confused, the raven haired witch opened one eye and looked around. Rather than being in a pool of her own blood, she was in an old room. It was small in size, and the dull yellowish paint on the wall was chipping. A worn out cot with a wooden frame sat near the back corner. A small empty desk with multiple things carved on it was next to the cot. A small closet was at the other side of the room against the wall. The room itself looked depressing to the girl. Suddenly feeling chilly, the girl looked down to see that she was no longer in her robes. In fact, she wasn't in anything; she stood in a room, naked.

When she heard the door creak open, she jumped towards the cot, quickly grabbing the sheet that was over it and using it to hide herself.

A boy walked in, he could be no more than ten, his dark eyes and hair looked odd with his pale skin. His eyes held both disgust and curiosity as he stared at the green eyed girl who was wearing only his bed sheet.

"This is _my _room." He hissed at the girl,

"Yeah, you can have it. It isn't my cup of tea. Can you just tell me where the hell I am?" Haven snarled back, not knowing what came over her.

She felt nothing but hatred towards the boy in front of her; it sparked a fire in her. She couldn't understand why, he had done nothing to her.

"Are you so uneducated that you know not how to read? You're in Wool's Orphanage" He sneered at her,

"You're unbelievably rude!" Haven frowned, "How do you even have friends with an attitude like that?"

The boy's eyes hardened as he stared at Haven, "I don't."

All the hate left Haven as she stared at the boy, the orphan. Why did she expect him to act kind to her when the world had not been kind to him? Something about the boy though, it seemed so familiar. She was sure that she'd never met the boy before, but he possessed qualities eerily like someone else, though she could not put a finger on who.

"Neither do I." Haven whispered, a smile lightening her features when she saw the boy's eyes soften.

"I'm Haven Po-"

Her words were cut off as she felt a tug in the pit of her stomach.

She felt as though she was falling, closing her eyes, she placed a hand on her head as it began throbbing. The pain seemed to worsen until it was unbearable and Haven's knees buckled beneath her and she fell. As soon as the headache appeared, it stopped and when Haven opened her eyes, she was back upon the ledge atop the astronomy tower.

It seemed like it had been nothing but a dream, but as Haven looked down, she realized that she was clad in nothing but a worn out bed sheet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wool's Orphanage." Haven said,

She was currently in the library, having run down as soon as she had finished breakfast, hoping to find something about what she'd seen last night. It annoyed her greatly that she didn't have anything more to go on, like a name. She was currently questioning Madam Pince, ignoring the shocked expressions from some of the other students as Madam Pinch gently shushed the girl. It shocked the students to see Madam Pince be even slightly kind, for the witch was known for being easily irritable.

It did not however shock the students who spent much time in the library; they'd quite often see the little fifth year trailing behind the librarian, helping her whenever she needed it. It was obvious that Madam Pince favored the girl over other fifth years.

"Why ever would you want to know about a _Muggle _orphanage, Haven?" Madam Pince questioned, looking down at the girl in suspicion, her hand gently curling around the feather duster she often used against students who were _suspicious._

The students sitting closer to the two started listening in on the conversation, eager to know what was going through the mind of the girl-who-lived. Haven's gentle expression vanished when the felt their gaze burning holes in her back. She knew she needed to tread carefully because if Haven had learned anything in the past four years, it was that everything regarding Haven would travel around the school in minutes.

"Just because." Haven said, her expression ever impassive.

"Well I know nothing of it, and you'll find no book here regarding Muggle buildings." Madam Pince said, flicking the feather duster at the girl and saying, "Now off with you."

Haven sighed before turning and going to the potions section, in hopes of finding a book that could get her a bit ahead in potions, so to avoid Snape's wrath. In first year, Snape had made his dislike for the Potter scion quite clear and found it entertaining to point out to the class every time that Haven could not do something correctly, which seemed to be as often as Longbottom.

Haven twirled her wand it her hand, happy that once she'd returned, her wand had returned to her bag. The same could not be said for the uniform she'd been wearing for it had vanished and Haven had had to send in a new order for a uniform.

As Haven turned to leave, she placed the books into her bag and ran out of the library. As she ran through the hall ways, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice as she ran into something hard. Haven tumbled back, and the thud she heard made it obvious that the _person_ she'd run into had also fallen.

Haven quickly got up, wiping the dust off of her hands, she looked down to see that the person she'd run into was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Haven took a few steps back, prepared to run if need be but with the lightening quick speed that belonged only to a snake as it attacked its prey, Draco grabbed hold of her arm.

Haven felt a tug in her gut, and though it wasn't as painful as last time, it was beginning to get stronger.

"Please let go of my arm!" Haven begged, attempting to tug her arm out of his grip.

The familiar feeling in her gut was beginning to get harder to ignore.

_Not now! I didn't even jump off of anything today. Please not now, anything but that!_ Haven thought as she struggled against Draco's vice grip. She looked around frantically for somewhere to run.

"And why should I do that?" Draco asked, tightening his grip on her arm. He pushed her against the wall and asked again, "Scared Potter?"

Haven's free arm desperately touched the wall behind her, as soon as she found a door knob, she shoved it back. Shock made Draco loosen his death grip on her arm and Haven tumbled back. In the midst of her fall, she vanished.

When Haven looked around, she found herself back in a familiar place, Wool's Orphanage. Only this time, the room wasn't empty, the boy from last time was sitting against the wall, his attention on the book. Haven studied him, he seemed colder and sat too stiffly. It surprised Haven when the boy spoke up,

"There are extra clothes in the closet."

Looking down, Haven realized that she was once again naked. Blushing, she quickly walked to the closet and pulled the creaking door open. She grabbed an oversized shirt and threw it over her head. She then turned her attention back to the boy, something about him looked different, and he looked older. He looked healthier as well, he was no longer that sickly pale colour and his hair was also healthy and silky, in that way which made you want to run your hands through it.

"You're…older." Haven said,

For the first time, the boy looked up at Haven, his eyes revealing no emotion as he said, "Yes, four years do happen to be a long time. In that time, people tend to age."

Haven shook her head, "No…but I saw you yesterday."

Haven was utterly confused, her eyes fell to the boy's tie and her mouth plopped open, "You're a Slytherin?"

The boy's eyes shot to Haven's, only this time his eyes were cold. It made Haven shiver under his cold gaze, but she still asked, "You're in Hogwarts, why haven't I seen you? I'll look for you, what's your name?"

His eyes lost some of their anger when he realized that she said it with no disgust or fear, just genuine curiosity.

Haven opened her mouth to question the boy further but, the skull splitting pain signaled that Haven had only moments before she would be back in Hogwarts began. It was only as she felt herself returning that she could make out what he said,

"Tom."

Haven's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at the ceiling of a room that she did not know. As she rose, she growled in pain, her back was stiff and hurt as it would if she had slept on something uncomfortable.

She looked down to see that she was wearing Tom's shirt. She couldn't help but notice how the shirt looked old. It wasn't old like a hand me down, it was a dress shirt but one you'd expect people to wear in the nineties because it had a few differences than modern dress shirts. Standing up, Haven found her wand on the ground next to her, her bag nowhere to be found.

"Malfoy," Haven growled,

But then she realized that Draco wouldn't have taken it, if anything he would have taken her wand. If he did take her bag, he surely wouldn't have left the one thing that Haven needed to hex the ferret into the next decade. Grabbing her wand, Haven transfigured the shirt she was wearing into something a bit more appropriate and started walking down towards the common room.

"Haven," Haven turned to find Hermione and Ron calling her name, "Dumbledore wants to see you."


	3. Q & As

**Author's Note (Please read) :**

Okay, so I'm just answering some questions right now so you kind of understand why things are happening the way they are.

**What year is Haevan and Tom?**

-Haven is fifteen right now, so fifth year. Tom was 10 the first time Haven time traveled and the second time Haven traveled, he was 14 and in fourth year.

**Will her travels into the past last longer and how much it will be in the future; and how much time will pass in the past when she is in the future?**

-Haven has no control over what happens when she's pulled into the past. The amount of time she spends there does get longer later on but they only get longer once Tom starts to become Voldemort (I'm not going to say why because it'll be giving too much away). As for the how fast time goes in the past when she is in the present, it passes at a normal rate. It's just that she's pulled into the past; she's pulled into random moments. She could be with a sixth year Tom one minute and then an eleven year old Tom the next. The key word is control, and she has none yet.

**Why was she naked? Just because someone is thrown back in time doesn't mean he/she will lose his/her clothes.**

-Why is she naked when she travels? It is not that she's always going to time travel naked, it's just that she has no control over anything at this time, for her to take items that she has on her being at the time into the past with her, she has to learn to have even the least bit of control. She has to consciously bring it along with her. In the next few chapters her control will get better.

**How will she change the future and will she experience it when she returns from the past?**

-Haven won't affect the present as often with the actions she'll make in the past but you have to remember, whatever Haven has on or in her hands, she'll bring to the present with her (Probably the biggest hint I'll give). She will experience whatever she changes in the past when she returns to the present depending on the severity of the thing she changes.

-x-

**The next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow morning.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **In this story, Haven does destroy the diary in the Chamber of Secrets but it remains in the possession of Ginny, so Haven has never actually conversed with Tom before this year.

This is not edited because I was trying to upload it today, I will edit it tomorrow and post another chapter tomorrow.

Oh and if you have any questions feel free to either PM me or review :)

-x-

Haven sat in Dumbledore's office. The old wizard was currently sitting down sucking on a lemon drop and he spoke to a man. Haven sat awkwardly as the two conversed.

"Let me walk you out." Dumbledore stood with the man,

At the door, he stopped and turned to Haven, "I'll only be a minute Miss Potter."

"Take your time sir," Haven said,

As the door closed behind her, Haven looked around the room. As she waited, she got off of the chair and walked over to the pensieve out in the open. She remembered the memory she'd seen last year and shuddered. She trailed her fingers over the other tubes Dumbledore had on the side of his memories as she stared down at the pensieve.

As her fingers lightly moved past them, her scar started to burn white-hot. She growled and ripped her hand away from the tube she'd been touching. She turned her attention to the memories and found one that seemed no different from the rest. Upon it, written in Dumbledore's script was a name,

Thomas Riddle

Unlike the rest, there were numerous ones for this boy.

_Who are you Thomas Riddle, and what did you do to gain so much of Dumbledore's attention? _Haven thought.

Gently picking up the tube, Haven began to tilt it over the pensieve, but before she could do so, she heard footsteps from outside the room. She gently slipped the pensieve up her sleeve, holding it so that it would not tip over and then she ran to her previous seat and sat down.

The door creaked open and Dumbledore walked around his desk, sitting down and smiling at the girl.

"I apologize that it took so long Miss Potter. Lemon Drop?" he asked, tilting the dish of the yellow candy towards her.

Haven fidgeted in her seat, "You wanted to speak to me, sir?"

"I wanted to indeed; I hope to explain that when classes begin tomorrow, Professor Umbridge will attempt to…provoke you." Dumbledore said, leaning towards Haven.

"Provoke me, sir?"

"The ministry does not believe that Voldemort has truly returned," Dumbledore started, "neither do most others due the press. Minister Fudge is doing all within his power to make sure no one believes us."

"Us, Professor? Was it not you that told my only friends not to contact me all summer? I have had _no _contact with the wizarding world since last year."

Dumbledore looked down at the girl and said, "I was only trying to protect you, Haven."

Haven sighed, it seemed that all everyone was doing was trying to protect her. But their methods seemed only to frighten Haven more and make her remember that only a year ago, she failed the wizarding world by allowing Voldemort to rise again.

"Can you not protect me by dealing with Voldemort yourself?" asked Haven,

"No, my child. I do not have the power."

"And you believe that I do?!" Haven said, her voice raising an octave.

When Dumbledore said nothing, Haven sighed.

"And what of Voldemort sir, any news?" Haven asked,

"It seems he is changing his mind quite often recently, his Death Eaters have been called numerous times in the past two days. We believe he is planning something, something dark." Dumbledore said in a grave tone,

"Dark, sir?" Haven asked,

Many times had she voiced her discontent with use of the word when describing a wizard since she'd learned that Sirius' family practiced dark magic and that Sirius had once practiced it as well. Whether it had been forced upon him by his family or not, Sirius had practiced such magic and Haven found the use of the word insulting.

"Powerful." Dumbledore corrected himself.

They sat in silence for a while. Haven sat in silence because she was letting it all settle in, while Dumbledore was silently observing his most important chess piece.

"Miss Potter, I see you have been spending an awful lot of time with …" Dumbledore started,

Haven frowned in disgust at the almost excited and hopeful look in her headmaster's eyes and said, "We're just friends, sir."

-x-

That night, Haven sat in her room, hunched over the memory in her hand. She found herself tracing the name as she thought. It seemed so familiar. With a defeated groan, Haven placed the tube on the desk beside her bed and closed her eyes. She was so tired in fact, that she didn't feel her scar burning.

_Haven found herself at Kings Cross, near the Hogwarts Express. Parents were scurrying around trying to get their children on the train while younger kids ran around, dodging people as they played a game. The laughter from the children and the parent's screaming at their kids on the train that had forgotten something was giving Haven a headache. No, not a headache, her scar was burning._

_As she looked around at the people, she found her eyes fall on someone in a perfectly tailored dark suit. He was tall, but his features were snake-like. Voldemort. He had slits instead of a nose, but his eyes seemed familiar, they were red and Haven was sure that she'd seen them before, perhaps not the colour for the bright crimson was not one you would forget but they looked familiar. _

_Their eyes connected and Voldemort's eyes widened as he stared at the girl, his eyes clouded over as though remembering a long forgotten memory. When his eyes cleared up, he whispered,_

_"Haven."_

Haven's eyes snapped open and her scar burned. Her eyes found the name written in Dumbledore's script and Haven knew that whoever Thomas Riddle was, he was important, very important. Haven grabbed her glasses, slowly pulled her cloak of invisibility from under her bed and grabbed the memory.

Haven threw the cloak over her and walked out of the common room. She walked through the halls, taking heed not to make noise so that the sleeping portraits would not wake and inform someone of her being out of bed. As she made it to the gargoyle statue, she whispered,  
"Lemon Drops."

The gargoyle statue started to spiral into stairs and Haven cursed at the noise it made. Luckily she made it to Dumbledore's office, she slipped the cloak off and walked to the pensieve. Grabbing the tube, she tilted it over and allowed the memory to fall into the water.

Taking a deep breath, Haven shoved her head into the water.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Okay, this chapter's a bit late, sorry. I just want to thank everyone who followed and faved. Also, a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing what you guys think. :) Now, the important part of this author's note. I will update frequently on the weekends but during the week, I'll only update twice or thrice.

_She was in a room, one she knew very well. The chipped paint and the wooden furniture was something that was etched into Haven's mind from the two visits she'd personally made to the room. On the bed sat Tom, in his same worn out clothes. The scene would seem very familiar were it not for the fact that Dumbledore sat across from him._

_Tom sat on the bed, staring up at Dumbledore who was speaking. Dumbledore watched closely, taking in the boy's expression. Dumbledore stared down at the boy as he retrieved the box from his closet. A box that was filled with little trinkets._

_Haven could hear the hard tone in Dumbledore's voice as he told Tom that stealing would not be accepted in Hogwarts._

Haven gasped as she was pulled out of the memory. The memory, It was of Tom. The boy she'd seen twice. What was she missing?! Paying no mind, she threw the vial in her hand onto the ground and grabbed the next, and the next, and the next. Each memory left Haven more and more confused and left more and more vials shattered on the ground.

Haven reached for another memory but found none.

"What? What does it mean?"

Why would Dumbledore keep such seemingly normal memories, Haven wondered. The memories were normal day-to-day things. Yet the look in Dumbledore's eyes in the later ones was most surprising. He looked to be assessing everything, much like he did when Haven said something that was considered to be 'dark' and not 'light' like she was supposed to be.

Haven looked at the ground where she'd thrown each vial after another. The shattered glass covered the floor around her like a twisted sort of halo. Haven picked up one of the shards which had Dumbledore's writing on it. Haven picked up other shards, placing them upon a near desk. Each shard had years written upon them in Dumbledore's script. And all of them were of the early nineteen hundreds.

"What am I missing?" Haven whispered to herself.

Looking around, Haven picked up another shard, one that had _Tom Marvolo Riddle _written upon it. She broke it into tiny pieces, so that each piece had one letter written on it. She cut herself numerous times and droplets of her blood were on the floor. She stared down at the pieces; her mind working as fast as it could, trying to recall something. Trying to figure out what significance Tom had.

Dumbledore had kept each memory for a reason. In the memory of the orphanage, Tom admitted to stealing things from the other children. In the memory of Tom in the hall, a girl had been murdered…each memory was darker than the last.

_Darker._

Dumbledore kept the memories because he believed Tom was going _dark._ Of course, Dumbledore always became very strict when Haven made any comment that made her sound 'dark' or 'grey' instead of the perfect, obedient and 'light' girl she was expected to be. Haven froze slightly as a thought registered in her mind.

_If Dumbledore kept memories of Tom because Dumbledore thought that he was going dark. He ought to have…_

Haven pushed away from the desk and ran to the cupboard holding the memories. She sorted through each shelf quickly and found nothing with her name. A relieved sigh escaped her mouth and she leaned against the cupboard. Her elbow knocked over a vial by mistake. The cupboard began to creek and move. Haven threw herself away from the cupboard and watched as it moved to reveal a smaller cupboard behind the first, a shelf really, a shelf with dozens of vials.

Haven slowly walked over to the shelves and with trembling hands, she grabbed one. She turned it and looked down at the name written in familiar script.

_Haven Lilith Potter_

Haven looked through each of the vials, only to find the same thing written on each. Haven quickly stumbled back, grabbing the shards that had Tom's name on them; she shoved them into the pocket of her pajama bottoms and grabbed her cloak.

Haven felt unsettled by the thought that he'd been watching her so closely. Looking at the vials, Haven became suspicious; Dumbledore hadn't spent enough time with her to have so _many _memories of her.

_Someone was helping him._

Grabbing her wand, Haven hissed a slightly audible, "Reparo."

The broken vials flew together. Only one did not, the one that was missing a name. Grabbing the broken shards of the vial, Haven pointed her wand at it and said, "Deletrius."

The shards disintegrated in her hand.

Haven flicked her wrist once more, making everything go back to normal. She then grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room.

When Haven got back to her room, she looked at Hermione once, making sure the girl was sleeping before slipping the shards onto her cloak, wrapping it up and gently shoving it under her bed.

Haven then climbed into her bed, pulled the covers over her head and wished,

_Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here._

"What are you doing?"

Haven opened her eyes and found herself on the Hogwarts express, by the looks of it, they were returning home. She looked across from herself to find Tom staring at her with an eyebrow cocked. The boy looked older, not too much though. He looked…he looked like he did in the third memory.

"At least you're clothed this time." Tom said when the witch gave no response.

Tom glanced down with distaste. Haven looked down to find that she did in fact have her clothes on. She was in her Gryffindor pajamas, and though they weren't the ideal thing to be wearing because they currently had blood stains on the sleeves, it was better than nothing.

Haven looked up to find Tom's nose back inside a book.

"He's watching you." Haven whispered.

Tom's sharp gaze landed on the girl before him, "What?"

"Dumbledore. He's watching you, closely." Haven muttered

Haven watched as Tom's eyes hardened and he asked, "How would you know of this? You say you go to Hogwarts and yet I've never seen you. You know things you ought not. Who are you?"

Haven felt a familiar tug in her gut. Her face scrunched up. Tom knew this look very well from the last two meetings he'd had with Haven. But he still had unanswered questions, so his arm shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Not this time." He hissed,

The tug Haven felt instantly stopped and Haven looked up, wide eyed at Tom. Haven's eyes stared into Tom and things slipped into place.

"Moaning Myrtle." Haven whispered,

"What?" Tom asked angrily, but Haven wasn't looking at him.

Haven was staring at the old book that Tom had in his other hand. It wasn't a book though, it was a diary. A diary that Haven knew very well, having destroyed it in her second year.

"The Basilisk."

Haven shoved away from Tom. Surprise made Tom loosen his grip on her. She leaned against the wall, shaking her head. Haven's mind was in turmoil. It made sense though to her now. How Dumbledore kept memories of Tom as he slowly became Voldemort. How he reprimanded Haven every time she said anything remotely 'dark'. Haven shook her head and she glared up at the boy who glared back down.

"I am _nothing _like you." She spat at the boy,

Tom's eyes clouded with confusion before quickly clearing and being replaced by interest. He walked towards Haven, too close for comfort. His hands were on the wall on either side of Haven's head, blocking her exit.

Haven refused to shrink back.

"Ever the brave Gryffindor." Tom sneered,

"Nothing. I will _never _be like you." Haven said, more to herself than to Tom.

"And what, my little lioness, do you mean by that?" Tom said,

He was watching Haven carefully, taking in any movement she made, holding on to any word that left her mouth.

"I don't belong to you." Haven hissed, "I AM NOT YOURS!"

Tom glanced at her scar for a second before glancing down at the girl. He felt a part of him in that scar, just like he felt a part of him in the diary that was on the seat, all but forgotten for the time being. Glancing at the scar once more, a challenging smirk crept onto his face and he asked,

"Are you sure about that?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Okay, I tried to make it longer and explain a few things. As for her relationship with various characters, that'll be explained slowly in the next few chapters.

**Chapter : ****Snakes and Fakes**

Haven glared up at Tom, and in a moment of total stupidity that could also be described as being a Gryffindor, she punched Tom, and ducked under his arm, diving towards the diary.

Tom glared at the girl, whipping his wand out and hissed, "CRUCIO!"

The second the spell shot towards her, Haven's hand gripped the diary and-

"Haven! Wake up! We're going to be late."

Haven's eyes snapped open and she looked up at Hermione, who was already dressed in her clothes. Haven quickly shot out of bed, running towards the bathroom. She rushed to get dressed and then attempted to brush her hair. After ten minutes of the brush not helping her messy dark hair, Haven threw it aside and grabbed her bag before running out after Hermione.

Both girls were careful and both aware of the awkwardness between them. They weren't as close as they'd once been and Haven doubted that Hermione and Ron would follow her against a three headed dog now as they once had.

Haven couldn't truly recall when their relationship had become so strained. She could however recall the breaking point. It was last year when Haven's name had been called for the tri-wizard tournament. Ron had been furious that Haven had _been selected _to participate. His exact words being,

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me! I thought we were best mates! You just want more attention don't you? Being the girl-who-lived isn't enough, eh?!"

Hermione had opted to follow Ron around because the entire school had been against Haven.

Haven could recall the look in their eyes when she'd returned, sobbing over Cedric's dead body. That look would be etched into her mind for quite some time. A look of pure loathing and disgust, a look that had never been directed towards Haven even by Malfoy.

Malfoy. The Malfoy scion wasn't as bad. His hatred for Haven was well deserved for Haven refused his friendship. His disgust towards Haven's company and the way he acted towards Haven never did truly fuel any actual hate within Haven towards him. Unlike Ron, Draco had the _pureblood way _beaten into him, etched into his mind as a child and one does not simply forget that.

But as the years had passed, Haven truly did regret not taking the pureblood's hand the day he offered it to her. Haven couldn't help but feel that he was correct about her friends. Once fifth year started, Ron and Hermione were back at her side, pretending as though that fourth year hadn't actually happened. Haven never received an apology, nor an explanation regarding their behavior during the tournament.

Even though they opted to pretend that the previous year had not happened, Ron and Hermione began talking more and more about Dumbledore and the _light side _and everything that fell under those topics every chance they got. It was simpler for Haven to pretend that Hermione hadn't changed too much due to the fact that the girl did look up to the old mentor, but with Ron, she couldn't pretend that it was normal. Ron seemed only to want the attention he got by siding with Dumbledore and spending time with the girl-who-didn't-fucking-die.

-x-

Haven held the diary in her hands. This book had a sixteen year old Tom's soul inside of it. A question registered in Haven's mind and she opened the diary. The first page was blank, but you could see the Tom's name written in ink that had long begun to fade. The book was beautiful in a simplistic way.

Haven remembered from second year that Ginny had admitted to conversing with Tom through the diary. Glancing up at Umbridge, who sat at her desk, looking around the class like a blasted hawk, Haven grabbed her quill. She dipped it into the ink and wrote down,

_Tom?_

The writing vanished and a second later, more writing appeared. Haven blushed when she realized that the writing seemed like Tom had stabbed the paper with a quill.

Yes Haven?

Haven didn't know why she was doing this. She felt bad, she'd grown up not judging people by what others said and she'd blown up at Tom. No matter how hard she tried, Haven couldn't hate Tom, she didn't even know him well enough for that. She hated Voldemort but not Tom. Tom hadn't done the horrible things that Voldemort had…not yet.

_I'm sorry for punching you. I'm sorry for stealing your diary._

Haven didn't have to wait as long for a reply,

Will you return it?

"Miss Potter, what are you doing?"

Haven looked up to see Umbridge walking towards her…well more like waddling. Her mouth shaped that annoyingly disgusting smile.

"Actually Professor, Haven was writing for me as well. You see, I've recently hurt my arm in a game earlier this week and though Madam Pomfrey was able to help me, she still suggested that I rest my arm."

Umbridge glared down at Draco Malfoy, who looked back at her, smirking. The rest of the students in the room were gaping at the duo. Well, most of them anyways anyways, Ron had chosen to glare at the blond next to Haven.

When class ended, Haven chased down Draco, finding him talking to another Slytherin, Theodore Nott.  
"What was that?" Haven asked,

A cold smirk slowly curled at the end of Draco's lips and he dug through his bag, pulling out a letter.

"It wasn't because I'm warming up to you, Potter. I'm just doing what someone asked me to."

"Someone who has no hair and hid his souls everywhere?" Haven asked when she saw the Slytherin seal at the back of the letter. Turning it over, she opened the envelope, pulling the letter out. The two Slytherins read over her shoulder and she quickly skimmed through the letter.

_Miss Potter,_

_I've recently discovered that you are in possession of something that belongs to me. I am also quite aware of your situation. Seeing as we are both in delicate situations, I have an offer for you. I suggest you consider it, lest things become very difficult for you. I would also like to arrange a meeting of sorts for I have information that I believe you will be quite interested in knowing, in exchange for the object of interest._

_As for what you have in your possession, I am very interested in knowing one thing. You must have been quite aware during our previous meeting that you would only be bringing the object into the present time and reversing a handful of things which will work in my favor. Has the spokesperson of the light gone dark, or is Dumbledore not educating you adequately?_

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin_

Haven smirked as she heard one of the boys behind her all but choke in shock at what the letter suggested. She spun to see Theodore Nott struggling to regain his breath. She found it odd until she realized that his father was a well-known follower of Voldemort. She turned to Draco and hissed,

"Don't tell anyone about this," turning to Theodore, she added, "And you can tell Voldemort that I have no intention of being one of his stupid little minions and I sure as hell won't hand myself to him on a silver platter."

Shoving the note into her pocket, she ran towards the Gryffindor common room. Her mind was on Voldemort. While she could not blame Tom, no matter how much she wanted to, she still had a burning hatred for Voldemort. And while, in her heart Haven wanted nothing more than to be able to speak her mind without being reprimanded, she also wanted to destroy Voldemort for taking her family from her.

Haven walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Ron and Hermione.

"I've come to a conclusion." Haven sighed, as she thought about the previous night, her fingers still playing with the paper in her pocket.

"And what's that?" Ron asked, draping an arm around her shoulders.

Haven, deciding to ignore the gesture, said, "Dumbledore is bonkers. I think the old age is getting to him."

Ron opened his mouth, a small smile on his lips. Before he could speak however, Hermione spoke up, "He's the most powerful wizard, he's only bonkers to you because you don't understand his genius."

Haven smirked, leaning over towards Hermione, "And do you 'Mione? Do you _understand his genius_?"

"Of course," Hermione sniffed,

Haven laughed at Hermione, and how foolishly trusting the girl was. Even Haven was not blinded enough by her will to be light as Hermione was, she could tell very well how manipulative Dumbledore was. Last night only confirmed it. Thinking back to the vials of memories, Haven's eyes snapped to Hermione. "Well then he isn't very genius if a fifteen year old girl understands, eh?"

As Hermione opened her mouth, prepared to lecture the smirking witch, Haven stood up. She walked to wards the door and said, "And another thing, Dumbledore's not the strongest wizard because he admitted to being unable to defeat Voldemort."

Hermione Granger watched as their _friend _walked away from them. When she was sure the girl had gone, she turned to the ginger next to her and said,

"Professor Dumbledore was right, she is going dark."

Ron looked at the girl next to him, a sneer on his face,

"You believe everything he says, don't you Hermione? You just want her money, so stop acting like you actually care about anything else."

The girl looked at the boy with a hateful glare. She couldn't believe him, when he was around Dumbledore, Ron acted like a perfect Gryffindor, agreeing with everything that left the man's mouth but as soon as he was alone, he'd talk of him like he did of Haven.

"And you don't?" Hermione sniffed, "What do you get once this is over anyways?"

"Haven, of course."

"You want Haven?" Hermione scoffed,

"I don't just get her. Dumbledore has a magical contract placed, so I get her, her money and everything the Potters' own." Ron explained.

Hermione felt a small amount of guilt towards her actions, but it wasn't large enough for her too care too much. She needed the money after she finished Hogwarts and her parents were unable to pay for her schooling after Hogwarts.

"She's not stupid." Hermione whispered,

"What are you going on about?"

"Haven, she's not stupid. She's sly and cunning. She can act all innocent and harmless but you've seen her when she's put on the spot or in danger."

"Cause she's going dark 'Mione." Ron said, dismissing it and agreeing with Hermione's earlier statement. Not because he believed her however but because he wanted her to shut up.

Hermione shook her head, "No, she's not dark…she's the perfect Slytherin…and she's hiding something. Well, I'm going to go and find a vial for this memory, Professor Dumbledore might want it."

As Hermione stood to leave, she said one more thing to the boy next to her, "Don't think that this'll end without a fight. But Dumbledore will win, Dumbledore always wins."

-x-

Hermione tried to walk down the stairs quickly and quietly, hoping to get to Dumbledore's office with the vial without drawing too much attention. Looking through the common room, she sighed, there was no one in the room.

"'Mione, what's in that vial?"

Hermione turned her gaze to Haven, who stood blocking the exit, a glare on her usually gentle features.

"A vial, just something for Dumbledore." Hermione explained,

Haven was shaking in anger. One of her only friends had betrayed her to Dumbledore. The weight of everything that had happened today so far hit her at that moment, and she frowned at Hermione.

"Let me take it, I'm going to see him after class anyways."

"No, it's fine."

"Hermione. Give me the vial." Haven said, her wand being twirled in her hand, prepared to shoot a spell if need be.

"Haven, just leave it. I'm late already and I need to go." Hermione reached to move passed her, only to be stopped by Haven's words.

"I heard you were the brightest witch of your age, obviously I heard wrong."

Haven's anger seemed to radiate off of her at the thought of her best friend betraying her to Dumbledore, her arm shot out and grabbed the vial.

As soon as the vial was in her hands, she smiled brightly at Hermione.

"Well, I'll go give it to Dumbledore."

"You were…really just going to take it to him?" Hermione asked, the usually intelligent witch was confused at the way Haven's emotions seemed to change so suddenly.

"'Course."

Haven walked out of the room, shoving the vial into her pocket before running to her class before Hermione could stop her.

-x-

"Weird diary you got there, Haven."

Haven looked up to see a curious Ginny Weasley looking down at it. Remembering second year, Haven hurried to put it away, so she wouldn't be questioned. She stopped, her hand hovering over the book as she looked up to see no fear in Ginny's eyes.  
"Does it look familiar?" Haven asked,

Ginny stared at it for a second before saying, "I think Father has one, he had it from when he was a kid. I saw him showing it to Percy a while back. They were even old when he was a kid."

Haven stared down at the book and frowned. What had she changed?

"What happened in your first year, Ginny?" Haven asked, her green eyes nearly glowing with worry,

Ginny took a step back and looked at the girl that she considered to be her friend before saying, "I…I was sorted into Gryffindor…Mum congratulated me with a lovely letter."

She spoke to Haven as though Haven was a confused child.  
"Letter?"

"Of course Haven, what do you think? She sent me a howler?"

_No, she just sent Ron one, _Haven thought.

"I've gotta go Ginny."

Haven grabbed the quill and diary before starting towards the door. Her wand all but forgotten inside her bag that was next to the seat.

"HAVEN!"

Haven stopped, not turning around, but angling her head towards the girl to let her know that she was listening.

"I don't believe them; I know you aren't going dark. I also know Voldemort's back. Ron…Ron and Hermione just need to understand that you tried."

Relief flooded Haven, she was glad that somebody was on her side. Haven then continued running, she ran past the hallways until she reached a familiar bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be seen, but Haven was sure that she wasn't far. She walked to the sink that had a snake drawn on the side and hissed,

"**Open**,"

The sink started to…sink into the ground, revealing a passage.

Haven realized the diary in her hands seemed to hum. Something had changed, something was down there. She pulled the diary and quill close to her chest and jumped.

She landed with a loud bang and looked around. The passage looked untouched, and it wasn't destroyed like second year when it had collapsed.

Thinking back to the moment, Haven frowned. How convenient that it collapsed the second that Ron was about to follow Haven into the chamber with a predator. Haven walked to the other door, hissing again. She watched with fascination as elegant stone snakes moved around on the door, opening it.

She walked into the chamber of secrets, her footsteps splashing in the water.

Horror filled Haven when she saw no dead snake. Turning to leave, she froze when she heard the door close and the sound of scales being harshly dragged across the floor close behind her. Haven squeezed her eyes shut. Before she could react, something shoved Haven and she went flying across the floor, hitting the stone wall.

The sound of hissing sounded too close to her ear and Haven's hands searched around her. Grabbing the diary, she flipped it open and with her eyes still closed, and the blood from her cheek that had been cut when the hit the stones surely falling on the diary, she scribbled one word.

_Help._

-x-x-x-x-

**Tom Riddle (**These will be very rare for the time being**)**

Three hours later, Tom's fingers hovered over his cheek which was bruised. While he'd expected Haven to react poorly to his words, he did not expect her to punch him. He scowled when he remembered that she'd also taken the diary that held part of his soul.

He wasn't worried though, he was sure now that the diary would not be the last of his horcruxes. The scar upon Haven's head reacted every time that the girl was close to him. Haven was a mystery all her own, he had originally thought that the girl was a spy but her mind was so poorly protected that it was not possible. A spy would have had strong shields protecting their mind and their secrets.

Whenever Tom tried to plunge into Haven's mind, he found everything to be too fuzzy. The only thing he felt was her hatred for what Tom would be in the future, and her will to be light. But Haven was not light, but neither was she dark. The girl had a strong grey aura. Whoever convinced the girl that she had to be light and that being anything but was bad was slowly killing the girl. The girl was obviously straining to be as light as possible, confusing her magic.

As for her magic, ever since the second time Tom had met Haven, he felt something suppressing her magic. Tom was very aware that somebody was trying to make Haven submissive and obedient. From the throbbing bruise on his cheek, Tom found it very hard to believe that the girl could be submissive.

Though, no matter how interesting the girl was, she had annoyed Tom and for that, she would be punished.

Grabbing some parchment, he began to start on the potions homework that he'd been given for the summer. Suddenly, his elegantly written notes vanished and in child-like writing, one name appeared,

_Tom?_

Knowing very well that Haven was not only in possession of book but also writing in it angered Tom to no end. He scribbled quickly,

Yes Haven?

In seconds, he got a reply,

_I'm sorry for punching you. I'm sorry for stealing your diary._

Tom glared down at the paper; he couldn't believe that a girl had beaten him…literally.

Will you return it?

As he waited for an answer, Tom's notes reappeared; apparently Haven had no intention of answering yet.

"My Lord,"

Tom looked up to see a familiar blond looking at him curiously. The boy's eyes focused on the bruise on Tom's face every few seconds before returning to the ground, knowing well that questioning Tom would not end well for the pure-blood.

"Abraxas," Tom said,

Abraxas sat down from the seat across from Tom, followed by Lestrange and Avery. The two stared at Tom for a second before also quietly sitting down across from him.

"My Lord, where is the diary?" Lestrange asked, knowing very well that Tom would not let it out of his sight. Though Lestrange did not know what importance the diary held for it was obvious that Tom would not tell them.

"Safe." Tom said, in a tone that made it clear that this would not the topic of a conversation.

Tom continued his work until he heard Abraxas' conversation with Avery.

"The Lord Potter has invited us to dinner," he sneered, "Father believes that even though the Potter line's ties with Gryffindor house are not favorable, the Potter line is very pure."

Potter.

A smirk curved at the end of Tom's lips as he recalled the first time Tom had met the fiery witch.

_The girl smiled at Tom, her green eyes sparking, "I'm Haven Po-"_

Looking down at the parchment in his hand, Tom found his writing began to vanish again; instead it was replaced by one word.

_Help_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **More Tom in this chapter because the next few chapters, he won't be there. Also I will only update once before Tuesday since I have an exam on Wednesday!

-x-

Haven screamed in pain as the serpent coiled around her. As the hissing got louder, Haven squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She held the diary in front of her face as the great snake attempted to strike.

Haven then felt a familiar tug and she no longer felt scales incasing her, instead she felt as though she was falling before landing in a painful position. Warm hands picked her up and Haven struggled to breathe before passing out.

-x-

"My Lord, who is she?" Abraxas asked, leaning against the foot of the bed.

He observed Tom, the boy's stiff posture and anger filled eyes amused the pureblood. Tom seemed torn between wanting to crucio the girl and wanting her to wake up. But she would not wake up, not yet. She had a wound running up the side of her stomach and another at the side of her head. Both were healed soon after they'd set foot into Malfoy Manor. Now the girl just needed rest.

"She is not of this time." Tom said, his voice was dark, warning the pureblood to tread carefully.

Tom rarely offered this slight warning to anyone else, but over the years he'd learned that Abraxas was one of the most cunning people that you'd ever meet. Tom could not, would not consider Abraxas a friend but a valued ally. Though even with that, if the pureblood stepped out of line, punishment would be swift and severe.

"That is why she interests you; you wish to know of where you stand and what power you possess in the future. Do you believe she will hand such valued information over without demanding something in return? No proper Slytherin w-"  
Tom spoke up, silencing Abraxas, "She is no Slytherin. She is a Gryffindor. The lot of them are rash and foolish. I need just do one thing to get what information I desire,"

Abraxas considered the boy's words before asking, "What is that?"

"Provoke her."

As Abraxas turned to leave, he was stopped by Tom's cold voice, "I need you to get something made for me."

Bowing towards the younger boy, Abraxas asked, "What would you like, My Lord?"

Tom didn't answer, instead, he held up a sheet of parchment for the pureblood to take.

-x-

Haven sat up on an unfamiliar bed. The frame was a beautiful black colour with snakes carved upon it while the sheets and canopy were silver and green. Haven frowned and looked towards the door to find Tom leaning against the it; staring at her while he fiddled with his wand. Haven watched as Tom's hand curled around his wand, her body ready to dodge if a spell was shot towards her.

"Where am I?" Haven asked with a guarded expression.

The signature smirk appeared on Tom's lips and Haven could tell that the boy was much more comfortable when he was the one who had the upper hand. It was evident in the way he held himself up, evident by the look in his eyes and when he spoke, it was evident by his superior tone.

"Malfoy Manor, of course."

Haven hoped that the Malfoy in this time would be more like Draco than Lucius. She'd had enough of the pureblood git in her second year when he tried to curse her when she freed Dobby from him. Granted she might have deserved it, but the man was annoying and acted as if he was so much better than everyone else.

Remembering the Basilisk, Haven felt her side and head and found no wounds and no dried blood. Haven looked around and found no diary, "And the diary?"

A flicker of anger flashed in Tom's eyes as he stalked towards the bed, "Well let's just say that you did not arrive with anything this time."

Haven allowed herself a small smile at Tom's failure. Haven's mind sorted through the theories as to where the diary could be. The first, the diary was in her bag, just as her wand always returned to her bag or the second, the diary was in the chamber. Looking down, Haven found herself in an old fashioned night gown.

"I do beg your pardon, I'm sure that you find it to be quite old-fashioned as to what you are used to but I assure you, it's quite new in this time, _Miss Potter_."

Haven looked up to see Tom sneering at her. Haven pulled her legs to her chest, quite aware of the fact that Tom was now sitting on the bed as well.

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about." Haven said, with a disdainful mask even though she was wondering whether or not she should just punch him again. It worked so well the first time but she doubted that she'd have the same luck again.

"That is your name, is it not? Potter?" Tom asked, "And you _are _from the future, correct?"

Haven glared at Tom, eyeing his wand. She only wanted to get the wand away from him. At least then she would feel safer. There was silence in the room.

When Tom laughed, her eyes snapped to his face.

He had a crazed look, but something about it looked odd. It wasn't like the look Voldemort fashioned so often, instead it looked practiced.

"I must be great in the future. You hate me so, I cannot understand why. Will you enlighten me?"

Haven sneered at the boy, her hand shooting out from under the covers to slap him but Tom was prepared this time, his fingers curled around Haven's wrist and twisted the arm in a painful position before pushing it down against the bed.

"Shall I guess then?" Tom asked,

Haven's other hand shot out to hit him as well, hoping he'd stop talking. When Tom grabbed that wrist as well, Haven kicked Tom's forgotten wand out of his reach. Tom hovered over Haven, one knee comfortably placed between her legs as he stared down at her.

"Do I kill your boyfriend, Haven?"

When Tom saw no change in Haven's expression, he asked again,

"Do I kill your friend?"

Tom leaned closer when he saw no change. His mind was on the way she'd acted in their previous meeting. She wanted to be nothing like him. Whoever he'd harmed must have been very important to the girl. So he leaned close and whispered in her ear,

"Do I kill your family, Haven?"

The flicker of pain was all the Slytherin needed,

"That's it, isn't it? Do I kill your parents Haven?"

Haven struggled underneath him, "You vile, loathsome, bloody git! I hope you rot in hell. I hope you burn."

Tom smirked down, "Did they scream, Haven? Did they beg?"

Haven stilled and gave the wizard a cold glare, "No Tom, they didn't, but you will. You will surely scream when I kill you."

Tom was unfazed by Haven's words. He knew that as long as Haven housed a part of Tom's soul, she would never be able to kill him. Even if she attempted to, she would never succeed.

It amused Tom greatly that Haven was a Gryffindor. He'd always found Gryffindors to be impulsive and useless. Though Haven did have those qualities at time, she acted more like a Slytherin. He liked watching her break. When he got too close, her lioness clothing would fall to reveal a snake coiled to attack, a snake that assessed every situation.

He did notice that Haven had only tried to slap him with her other hand so that his wand would no longer be in his reach and the second that he grabbed her arm, she'd kicked his wand away. It was her way to make the ground more even.

"Are you certain that you are a Gryffindor?"

"Are you certain you're a human?" Haven sneered,

Tom glared down at the girl before letting her go and getting off the bed. He walked to where his wand had rolled when Haven had kicked it and picked it up.

"The time you spend here is getting longer. I suggest that you learn to hold your tongue." Tom said,

"I suggest you make your next horcrux a nose." Haven mumbled under her breath.

She scowled at Tom, "Or I could stab you through the heart?"

He smiled slightly, "You believe I have a heart? How cute."

Haven sneered at the boy in front of her, "I believe you have a physical one… as for an emotional one, well I'm beginning to have my doubts."

"Even if you stabbed me through the heart, My Lioness, It would do naught." Tom said,

"You think I haven't destroyed your diary?" Haven asked curiously, because Tom seemed so certain that she hadn't destroyed it. And though he was correct, she found his smug tone to be annoying.

"I am not talking about the diary." He said, before abruptly retreating towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Haven asked as she jumped off the bed, grabbing his arm.

Tom glanced down at her small hands wrapped around his arm. How much she wanted this information, how uninformed the girl must have been in the future. He could use this to his advantage.

"Do they tell you nothing, Haven?" Tom asked,

Dumbledore. Tom smiled slightly. She was Dumbledore's pawn, wasn't she?

"Are you blind to Dumbledore's manipulation?" He asked again,

When Haven's eyes flickered to his, he got his answer. She was not blind to his manipulation. How was it that she was his pawn but he hadn't told her yet to kill him? Tom laughed and asked,

"The old coot does not know of our meetings, does he?"

Haven looked up towards Tom, "He doesn't need to know everything."

The two stared at each other. Not with hatred like the previous time, but with understanding. They understood that they stood on opposite sides of the chess board. The fire in Tom's eyes made it clear that he would not stop trying to claim what he believed was his, while the defiant gleam in Haven's eyes made it clear that she wouldn't be taken down without a fight. Their next meetings would only consist of gaining information from each other that they could use. Yet there was one thing that they both seemed to agree on,

This was no longer Dumbledore's fight.

Haven walked aimlessly around Malfoy Manor as she waited to be pulled back into her own time. She stopped in one of the halls and admired the portrait of a young Abraxas Malfoy. The detail in the painting was magnificent, bringing everything to life.

"Tom Riddle does not do anything for anyone but himself."

Haven did not stop admiring the painting as she tilted her head towards who she assumed was Abraxas and said,

"Still you follow him so blindly."

Haven turned, gazing at the boy before her. He did not look like Draco, nor Lucius. Of course he had the white blond hair and silvery grey eyes but he was missing something. His eyes did not have the cold look that Lucius' did. Yet, neither did Draco.

"Why do you look to one who is so selfish, as your leader?" Haven asked, sitting down on the chair across from Abraxas.

The blond stared at the girl before him, what an oddity she was. When she'd appeared on the train clad in nothing but the fall of her hair, he had been shocked. His shock quickly turned to interest as he watched the cold and heartless Tom Riddle cover her up before pulling the girl upon his lap. Tom refused to leave the girl's side while she healed.

Even though the way Tom looked at her was the same way one would look at a possession, Tom seemed to like this certain possession a bit too much. Tom Riddle didn't love; he had no feeling and no heart. But as a Malfoy, Abraxas was ever observant and over the years he had noticed that Tom seemed overly interested in things that were nothing too special, like Time-Travel. Abraxas had also noticed the slight panic in his _Lord's _eyes only seconds before the arrival of the girl and Abraxas doubted that it was because of a potion's essay.

This girl, she wasn't anything amazing. She held herself up as though she were prepared to be pushed down every time she opened her mouth. Her tongue ought to be forked for she seemed so comfortable being around him and Tom, and probably other Slytherins and even though it seemed that she was frightened, she hid it well. Her hair was dark, nothing special and her skin was the sort of pale that one would expect on someone who was malnourished. Her eyes though, they would capture the interest of many. They were _Avada Kedavra _green.

"I have no wish to talk about this," Abraxas said,

"And what do you _wish _to talk about?" Haven drawled,

Abraxas did not speak; he only inclined his head towards the girl to indicate that she could choose the topic of conversation.

"You're a dark wizard?" Haven asked,

Abraxas smirked slightly at how misinformed this girl was, "My magic is dark, but I do not believe that is in fact your question. You must realize that from my point of view, you are a nuisance because you do not have the same beliefs as me. So foolishly, we give off the title of 'dark' and 'light', as though they can define us. 'Dark' is not always evil, nor is 'Light' always good."

"Does wanting a certain group of people dead for nothing but petty blood-purity not define one as 'Dark'?" Haven questioned,

"Your 'Light' side fights our fire with more fire, and you kill us as we seek to kill Muggle-borns. Do you believe that just because you kill to defend that it makes you any less 'Dark'?"

They sat in silence before Abraxas stood up, "I believe that I have given you much to consider. I will take my leave. Before I do however, I have one question."

Haven looked up at him and nodded.

"You wish to kill Tom, why?"

"Is it that obvious?" Haven asked,

The blond only arched a brow at her, in the _duhhh _sort of way.

"He killed my parents." Haven hissed as she stood.

Abraxas arched a brow at the fiery witch and said, "Truly? I have seen nothing in the paper regarding the slaughter of a family at the hands of Tom Riddle."

_What about the slaughter of a Hogwarts Student? _Haven thought, but did not say.

"He will. Voldemort will." Haven corrected herself,

"Ah, there you go." Abraxas said, "Tom Riddle has done nothing to your family. Voldemort may in fact kill your parents but do not lay the blame on someone who has yet to commit the crime."

Haven silenced the wizard with a glare and asked, "If I killed your parents in front of you at a tender age, left you to grow up with those who loathed your abilities and abused you, would you not kill me the first chance you got?"

Abraxas' eyebrows drew together as the wizard actually thought about her question. After a good few minutes, he looked at the girl and only said, "Indeed."

With that one word, the boy turned to leave, he stopped at the stairs and turned to the girl,

"My Lord has informed me that you will not be staying the night,"

He stopped, and when the witch nodded, he continued, "I bid you a goodnight, My Lady."

As Abraxas walked up the stairs and as Haven sat down on the couch, neither of them, was aware of the fact that Tom Riddle had been listening to their conversation.

-x-

Haven's eyes fluttered open; she was in her bed in Gryffindor Tower. She was still wearing the night gown. As she sat up, she cursed. Her back hurt and she couldn't deny that she missed the comfy bed in Malfoy Manor. As she sat up, something tumbled onto her lap. She looked on her lap and found a box with a small note taped on the side. Picking up the note, she read,

_There are two reasons that I am giving you this. I have had two created with the intention that our game is fair. The first reason is, that it will help you control when you are pulled into the past, as well as how long you will stay there. As for how it works, that is up to you to understand. The second reason is to give you a simple warning; lions can be easily manipulated. If you truly wish to survive, you must do it as a serpent._

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin_

Haven set the note aside and grabbed the box. She took off the lid and smiled slightly. Inside was a bracelet. The bracelet was a silver and green serpent. Each scale looked so real. It was fashioned to coil around her wrist a few times. The head of the serpent rested on her ring finger, the mouth was open, baring two shining fangs in warning. The snake's eyes were made out of tiny emeralds. It looked real; it was beautiful with its deadly look. Slipping it on her arm, she marveled at the bracelet as it coiled tightly around her arm.

"Haven! Haven!"

Haven quickly pulled her sleeve down to cover the bracelet and her head snapped to the door and she sighed in relief as Ginny ran up into the room. Ginny had two bags slung over her shoulder, one was hers. Ginny smiled at her Haven and said,

"You're still in bed? Come on before we miss breakfast."

Haven smiled at the girl and she turned to grab her glasses from the side table, she found them sitting upon a familiar diary.

"What are you wearing?"

Haven turned her head towards the red head and smiled, "It's comfortable."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note :**I didn't say this before, but thank you guys for the favs and follows, I didn't expect to get into the double digits, let alone a hundred! I won't be updating until Friday since this is my last week of school so this chapter's a bit shorter and for that I apologize, but I really don't have any time to spare. Also, I noticed a few errors in my previous chapters so if I make any more, I apologize, English isn't my first or my second language so I do sometimes make mistakes.

-x-

Haven walked near the edge of the Forbidden Forest as she thought of ways to stop Voldemort without Dumbledore's interference. She didn't trust Dumbledore, but he had tried to help her occasionally, no matter how manipulative his methods were.

Glancing at the forest, she saw something from the corner of her eye and turned her head fully to see a girl with long blonde hair, standing next to a group of…creatures. Walking towards the girl, she watched as the girl threw as apple towards one of the younger creatures. The creature took one whiff of the apple, shook its head and looked back up at the blonde witch. Haven noticed that the girl was wearing turnip earrings, on anyone else, they'd look odd but on this witch, they…fit.

Haven was close enough now to see the horse-like creature; it had a skeletal body, wings and a reptilian face. Haven recalled having seen these creatures pulling the carriages at the beginning of the year. Haven found them beautiful, in an odd sort of way.  
"They're called Thestrals," the blonde witch said, glancing towards Haven.

"Beautiful really, but why can't everyone see them?" Haven asked,

"They can only be seen by someone who's seen death." Luna whispered,

Haven walked towards one of the fully grown ones, raising her hand up close to the creature, giving it the option to flee. When the Thestral only gazed down at Haven, the girl reached up and stroked the side of the Thestral. As she was doing so, her sleeve slipped down, revealing the bracelet that was stuck on her arm.

Retracting her hand and pulling her sleeve over the bracelet, Haven glanced at the witch who only stared back at her smiling, with a far off look in her eyes. That look, Haven had seen it before. A small smile crept onto Haven's face as she said,

"You're Luna Lovegood!"

Luna smiled at Haven as she searched through the bag resting at her hip and threw a chunk of meat at the Thestral in front of her, who gladly devoured the chunk.

"They're gentle creatures, really but people avoid them because they look a little…" Luna trailed off,

"Different."

There was a comfortable silence between the witches as they observed the creatures, occasionally feeding them. The silence was broken when Luna spoke,

"I believe you."

"About what?" Haven asked, as she watched the Thestrals begin to fly away.

"That You-Know-Who is back and that you fought him." Luna explained,

Haven looked up, smirking slightly at the odd witch and said, "You seem to be the only one really. All of the people are giving me the stink eye when they reckon I've got my back turned. It's gotten so bad that I think Malfoy's the most civil person I've talked to in the last few days."

"I guess that's how he wants you to feel."

Haven turned and cast a curious glance at the blonde, who continued, "If I were You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel alone, because if you're alone, you're not much of a threat."

"No," Haven said, frowning slightly as she played with the bracelet on her wrist, "I don't think that's it."

"That's a beautiful bracelet." Luna said as she grabbed her bag.

Looking down, Haven frowned. The girl was barefoot and would probably get sick. Slipping off her shoes, Haven held them out to Luna. The blonde looked at them curiously until Haven said,

"You'll catch a cold," When the girl didn't reach for the shoes, Haven added, "I've still got my socks."

Haven waited as Luna slipped on the shoes, tying the shoelaces. While she waited, she said,

"I think so too. About the bracelet, I mean."

As they walked back towards the school, Haven couldn't help but notice how laid back Luna was. Even though the girl had said that she believed that Voldemort was back, she didn't act like anyone else that Haven had met. It relaxed her, being around someone like Luna. Someone like Luna…well maybe there wasn't anyone quite like the odd Ravenclaw, but it was still nice.

"Potter!"

"Damn," Haven muttered under her breath as she grabbed her wand.

The moment of calm was destroyed and Haven rounded, her wand was pointed at none other than Draco Malfoy. Haven glanced at the side to see that Luna had taken a few steps back but was patiently waiting for her.

"Yes Malfoy?" Haven asked warily,

A slow sneer started to form on the boy's face and he said, "Another letter."

He held a piece of parchment in front of her face. Haven sighed and grabbed the parchment but as she prepared to turn away, Draco's arm shot out and grabbed her arm and he pushed the sleeve back, staring intently at the bracelet.

"You should hide it better." He said after a second.

There was no malice in his voice, nor was his tone mocking. Sensing that, Haven bit back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue and said,

"It won't come off, how do you suggest that I do that?"

The boy seemed to be at war with himself, deciding whether or not to answer the witch. The war was quickly concluded at her glared at her, "I don't know, Potter. Not my bloody problem."

As he turned to leave however, he froze and said, "Use your brain, Potter. I've also been told to tell you that there are some interesting books in the restricted section. With spells that even _Mudblood _wouldn't know."

If he had called Hermione a Mudblood any other time, Haven would have hexed the boy into oblivion…but Haven was still unsure of Hermione after she's seen the witch with the vial containing a memory of Haven. A vial that Haven had destroyed out of anger. If Hermione had one secret, she might also have more.

"Oh and I suggest that you respond to this letter, Potter. Wouldn't want something _bad _to happen, would we?" Draco snickered, "Something bad like the death of someone who recently escaped A-"

"You stupid cockroach!" Haven hissed, "Immobulus!"

The blond stiffened, as though turning to ice before falling face first.

Grabbing Luna's arm, Haven began to pull her away towards the school as she called, "Don't stay out here too long Malfoy. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

-x-

Haven ran through the halls, the letter in one hand while her wand in the other. She ran through the halls until she reached the library. Walking in, she ran into one of the tables. Madam Pince rounded to release her wrath upon the student who disturbed her library until she saw Haven casting her, an apologetic smile.

Haven grabbed a pile of books that belonged in the restricted section and waved them before pointing to the restricted section. Haven had quite often helped Madam Pince in the library so, Madam Pince waved her off towards the direction of the restricted section before turning to a poor first year and lectured him about the importance of taking care of the library books.

As Haven put the books away, she glanced around at all the titles, hoping to find something useful. After half an hour of no luck, Haven's eyes caught an old book. The book was leather with gold writing. It was old, disgusting even but what caught her eye was the title. The title was in Parsel Tongue, and though she could easily tell that it was in the snake language, the ink was too faded to decipher. As Haven reached for it, shocking pain shot through her arm. Pulling her arm back, Haven muttered,

"Not that way."

Haven's eyes found the letter with the Slytherin seal and she grabbed it, all but ripping with envelope apart, she pulled out the parchment and read it quickly,

_Miss Potter,_

_It seems that you do not wish to converse like adults, such is to be expected from children. 6:00, Christmas Eve, at Gringotts. If I must threaten you for you to cooperate, I shall. If you do not come, I will personally kill off every single Order member. The choice is yours._

_Also, I've discovered that books written in Parsel Tongue are much more forthcoming with information when asked._

Haven glared down at the letter, she had no way out. She would go. She would meet the _thing _that killed her parents, and she would win this chess game. Haven glanced down at the last sentence on the letter and then at the book.

**"****Will you sssshare your knowledge?" **Haven hissed at the book on the shelf,

The shelf began shaking and then the book shot off of the shelf towards her, ;anding in front of her with a loud THUD. Haven mentally thanked Madam Pince for cleaning the Library, because if she had not, Haven would have had a face full of dust.

The book opened and began flipping through the pages. Each page was completely blank. When it stopped flipping, Haven saw writing appear. It was all in Parsel Tongue but it was odd, for Haven couldn't comprehend it all. She read the few things that she could make out, deducting that the specific page explained the use of spells spoken in Parsel Tongue.

Ripping the page out the book, Haven shoved the book back onto the shelf and grabbed the letter and paper before running up to the owlery to send a letter to Sirius.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Another short chapter but I'm posting a long chapter of Tuesday and from then on, they'll be long. Personally, I don't like this chapter because I took a few scenes out, so it doesn't flow but I promise the next one will be good. Sorry again :c.

**Past**

"My Lord,"

Tom turned his head to stare blankly at Abraxas. The blond was staring at Tom, a book in his hand. The book had a title written in a familiar language.

"Not another one." Tom whispered.

Abraxas rolled his eyes in an un-pureblood way as he said,

"You should be thanking me; I've just given you something that you might find useful years from now."

Tom glared at the pureblood, fingers dancing over his wand. He could find no use for such books and he probably would find no use for them _years from now._

"Just put it in your library with the rest."

-x-

**Present**

Voldemort walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor, his mind on one witch, Haven Potter. Only two months ago, his main goal was to rid the world of her and now he did not want to kill her, instead he wanted her on his side. She was his, if his memories were anything to go on, she was a horcux. A part of his soul was attached to her, and he would get her. Having her on his side would be the biggest blow to the light side; the blow would give a perfect opportunity to strike.

From her visits to his younger self, he could tell that the girl was walking on thin ice. She was extremely confused; she did not know anything but what was told to her. She could be turned dark, with his help. She needed just slight pushes in the correct direction. Dumbledore's meddling had turned the girl wary of the wizard and it could work to his advantage. She was already a snake, already a Slytherin and she could be tempted.

Glancing up at a portrait of Lucius, he sneered. When Lucius had joined his ranks, he'd believed him to be like Abraxas, but it seemed that the man was nothing but an idiot. He did not possess Abraxas' intelligence and his ability to get even his enemies to spill their secrets, he was a blubbering buffoon. Draco, he was different as well, both from Abraxas and his father, he was much too skittish and he possessed no loyalty to anyone but himself.

As he arrived at Malfoy's personal library, he walked over to a shelf that had books written in Parsel Tongue. Abraxas had horded them when he'd learned of Tom's abilities. Tom had not touched many of them, but the few he had, possessed information that was worthwhile.

He had never sought the information they possessed though, but today, he had a reason. His hand curled around a book that he had only glanced over once and pulled it off of the shelf. Flipping through the pages, he arrived at the one he desired. His eyes skirted over the page, a smirk curling on his lips. This was what he needed to tempt Haven. Snapping the book shut he stood.

His eyes travelled to the mirror on the wall and he saw wavy dark hair that was neatly trimmed, porcelain skin and blood red eyes. His lips tugged down in disgust at how similar he looked to his muggle father, how he resembled such filth. Glaring at his reflection, he cast the glamours he had become so familiar with and then glanced again at the mirror. This time, a serpent-like man stared back.

-x-

Having sent a letter to Sirius the next morning, telling him to be careful and promising to explain everything on the next meeting, Haven ran to class. Looking around, she sighed before warily sitting in the only available seat next to Draco.

Draco spared Haven only one glance, seeming to enjoy the tired look on her face before turning his attention back to the fat toad in front of the class.

"We're really not going to be using spells!" Ron exclaimed in shock as he looked to see the amount of work Umbridge had told them to do.

"Dully noted. Thank you for clearing that up, Weasley. I'm certain the class didn't understand that point from the several instances when she told us." Draco sneered,

Haven bit back a snicker at the sarcasm dripping from Draco's tone, scribbling down the answers.

She didn't notice Hermione and Ron share a glance before looking at Haven. Haven might have not noticed, but a certain blond had.

After class, Haven sat upon her bed, glaring at the parchment in front of her. She'd spent an hour attempting to understand what was written in Parsel Tongue. Unfortunately, she had gotten nowhere. She wished she could ask Tom, he'd know. Unfortunately, Haven still hadn't figured out how to use the bracelet.

Falling back down onto the bed, the arm that had the bracelet dangled off the side of the bed, playing with the cloak of invisibility under her bed. She scratched her finger on the glass she'd hid in there and yanked her arm up to look at the cut. A long cut ran up the side of her index finger. She watched as a drop of blood slid down her finger into the mouth of the serpent.

The eyes of the serpent glowed green before a familiar tug made Haven jump off the bed, grab her wand and the crumpled up parchment only seconds before she was pulled into the past. She found herself in a familiar room. She was in Malfoy Manor.

"Blood. Of course." Haven muttered,

"Indeed."

Haven turned to see Tom comfortably lounged on the bed, a book in his hands. His tie hung off the side of the bed and the first button of his dress shirt was unbuttoned. On his arm was a bracelet, only his was obviously made for a man. It didn't wrap around his arm more than once and was fairly simple but the color, scales and even the emerald eyes were identical to the one Haven had on her wrist.

Haven knew that if she wanted information from Tom, she'd have to give something in return. So, she sorted through her memories for something fair.

"Six." Haven said, simply.

Tom closed the book and looked up at Haven, "Pardon?"

Haven swallowed quickly and walked to stand across from Tom, "You create six horcruxes, including the diary."

Tom cocked a brow at that, but Haven could tell from the gleam in his eyes, he'd stored that information away for later. "Why do you tell me this?"

"I want information." Haven said quickly,

"If you want information so dearly, maybe I want to know more. How much will you trade for the information you seek?"

Haven sneered at Tom, in her anger; she crumpled the parchment in her hand. She'd almost forgotten how annoying Tom could be. Almost.

"I believe that the information I've given to you is fair. You obviously aren't a good judge of _fair, _actually, you're not a good judge of anything. You're just self-centered."

"You're an insolent child!" Tom sneered, glaring at Haven,

Haven glared back with as much venom, as she said, "Better that than being sadistic!"

It happened swiftly that both of them drew their wands, both growling out one word, "CRUCIO!"

Haven only glared at Tom while surprise flickered in the Slytherin's eyes. Though he had often compared Haven to a snake, he'd never expected her to act like one. Inside, Haven was shocked at her actions as well, she'd never expected to use such a spell.

The spells clashed, neither giving even the slightest of opening for the other to reach its target. Just like the spell, neither wielder relented.

Tom walked towards Haven, when he was close enough, he gripped her wrist and wristed so that her wand was dropped of her hand, and the same second she slapped his wand out of his. Tom growled, his arm shooting out and gripping the girl's hair and pulling it roughly, glaring down at her. Both were aware of how close they were, and glared daggers at each other.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter: **The Slytherin Prince and the Zabini Scion **

Ginny Weasley sat in a silver and green common room, in her hand was an elegant teacup. She took a sip of the tea and looked over the rim to stare at Draco and Blaise, who were sitting across from her. She placed the teacup down and held a familiar book out to Draco.

The Malfoy scion took the book from her, flipping through it gently until he came to a spot where there was a page missing. It had obviously been ripped in a great hurry.

"Now, I don't believe that _you _were able to get your hands on this book alone."

Ginny frowned, "Haven didn't put it back properly."

Flipping through the pages again, Draco snickered, "The Golden Girl's a Parselmouth. If Weaselbee and Mudblood find out this key information, they will burn her over a stake. They already think she's dark."

"Don't call them that!" Ginny growled before sniffing, "Haven is not dark, if anything she's grey. Ron and Hermione know that!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Blaise hummed, tapping his fingers on the side of his tea cup, "But of course, you are a Gryffindor. Any Slytherin would be able to tell that the two are trying to manipulate Potter."

Ginny's eyes returned to the book in Draco's hand. She found her thoughts going back to when Ron told her about his first year. How Draco had offered his hand to Haven, and how she'd refused.

"Back in your first year, you told Haven not to make friends with the 'wrong sort', what did you mean?"

Blaize cast a curious glance at his friend while Draco's smirk transformed into a scowl as he recalled that day with anger, "None of your business. As for the book, you should go back to the library and see if there are any others. You might find that there are books that possess the same knowledge written in common tongue."

"You won't help me." Ginny said, she already knew the answer.

Draco rose up from his chair, "Any decent Slytherin knows not to meddle in things that don't concern them and I've no love for Potter nor anyone on the light side. I have no reason to help her or you."

Blaise nodded in agreement with his friend before turning to Ginny and saying, "The fact that you ask a Malfoy for aid is surprising because they've been known to ally themselves with the Dark Lord."  
Ginny frowned at Blaise's comment and said to Draco,"You helped her with something! You told her to go to the Library! Luna told me!"

Draco looked over at the girl, "So this is why you came to me. Contrary to popular belief, Potter and I do not have anything going on. I've only played messenger."

-x-

Dumbledore's hands drummed upon the table as he listened to Hermione Granger as she _swore that Haven wasn't anywhere to be found._ His body practically shook with anger. Since first year, the only job that she and the Weasley boy had was to keep an eye on Haven, guide her towards the light. He offered them quite a lot in return, as he saw it.

He knew for a fact that the duo had not been spending time with Haven, if anything, they distanced themselves from her. He'd seen that Haven had also not sought the company of her friends, instead she distanced herself. Every time he saw her in the halls, he saw that the girl's head was in the clouds.

"Where do you believe she could have gone, she could not have left the grounds, Miss Granger." He said, his eyes sparkling.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. In her mind, she'd failed her mentor by letting Haven out of her sight. "I don't know, sir…but I know who might!"

Shoving the chair back, Hermione ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs quickly and ran towards the dungeon. She knew that Haven and Draco weren't friends, but they'd been closer recently. Many students said that they'd seen the two exchanging letters and Draco had let Haven sit next to him without a fuss.

She swept through the halls towards the Slytherin common room, only to run into someone who was walking the opposite way.  
"Sorry," she breathed out,

Looking up, Hermione was shocked to see a familiar face; Ginny Weasley. What had Ginny been doing in the Slytherin common room? She knew very well that there was nothing down this hall besides the common room and a few abandoned classrooms but Hermione doubted that Ginny had been snogging someone in one of the rooms.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked,

"Nowhere important b-Hermione, what are _you_ doing here?" Ginny asked, pushing a few strands of her fiery hair behind her ear.

Hermione smiled easily, she'd learned quite well to lie in situations like this because of the time she'd spent with Haven.

"Dumbledore sent me to get Malfoy." Hermione stepped aside to walk away but Ginny stopped her,

"Let me do it."

Ginny's arm reached out and grabbed Hermione's, a small smile on her lips as she said,

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

Hermione sighed in relief and smiled at the girl, "I just have a question for someone."

Ginny nodded, fixing the shoulder strap of her bag and walking in the direction that Hermione had just come from. When the girl reached the end of the hall, Hermione asked,

"Hey Ginny, you didn't tell me. Why were you in the Slytherin common room?"

Ginny smiled at her, "I had a question for someone."

Then the redhead disappeared down the hall.

Hermione turned to the direction of the Slytherin common room and found a familiar blond head walking out from the common room.

"Malfoy!"

The boy turned, and when his eyes settled on Hermione, he sneered, "Mudblood."

Hermione ran to him and asked, "Have you seen Haven?"

Something akin to humor sparkled in his eyes as he hissed, "Why would I know where the _Golden Girl _is?"

Hermione tried to ignore the sarcasm he used when he called her the Golden Girl but she couldn't.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked,

"Not that it's any of your business Mudblood, but I mean that gold can tarnish."

Hermione opened her mouth the same time that Draco turned his back to the girl, walking back towards the Slytherin common room, not before he called back to her,  
"Tell Weaslette that I want to know if she finds anything."

"Are you sure you have no idea where Haven is?" Hermione tried again, nervous that she'd have to return empty handed to Dumbledore.

Draco turned to look at her, a smirk on his lips, "I'm sure where ever she is, she's doing something productive."

-x-

"Let go of my hair." Haven hissed,

She felt something dark stroking her weak occlumency shields. It was inviting, taunting and it felt familiar. In the moments that Haven thought something harsh or wished pain upon someone, she felt this presence in the back of her mind, urging her, egging her on. As her mind struggled to push the feeling away, Tom's lips fell roughly against hers.

There was nothing soft or gentle about this kiss. It was filled with lust and fueled by anger. Haven's magic clashed roughly with Tom's, much like their tongues, both fought for dominance. Haven's hands flew to Tom's head to keep her from falling for she stood on the tips of her toes. Tom smirked, still continuing to kiss the witch as his hands reached down, picking up Haven and hooking her legs around his waist.

Neither were used to affection, they were starved of it since their childhood, and their actions showed no affection. There was only pain, anger and undiluted passion. In each kiss, they were ridding themselves of the emotions that they'd bottled up inside under lock and key for years. Magic pulsated around the duo; it destroyed everything it came in contact with. Pictures on the walls burned to ash, vases exploded, furniture was whipped around the room like a tornado.

Haven shoved away from Tom, struggling to form a coherent thought. Glancing up at Tom, her mouth plopped open to its own accord. While she was gasping for breath and probably looked like someone who'd just shagged someone in a broom closet, Tom still looked like a pureblood and certainly did not look like he'd just stuck his tongue down Haven's throat.

He walked over towards the bed where he picked up the crumpled up piece of parchment that Haven had dropped in her anger. His eyes moved over the words quickly, it was obvious that unlike Haven, he could read it.

"You just-"  
Before Haven could continue, she felt the presence shoving against through her mind. The immense pressure made her fall to her knees. She grabbed her wand off the ground in front of her, her eyes shooting to Tom who was staring down at her, unblinking.

"Bombarda!" Haven hissed in Parseltongue, her wand pointed towards Tom.

There was a loud bang echoing in the room and the affect was instantaneous; she no longer felt the presence and she found Tom on his knees, gasping for air. He looked unharmed otherwise, and his bracelet was glowing an intense green colour. He looked up at Haven, his eyes, a bloody red.

"That," He growled, "Is what is written upon the parchment. Spells spoken in the Snake Language are stronger than regular spells."

The door to the room was flung open and footsteps echoed in the silent room before stopping. Abraxas Malfoy sighed as he looked at the destroyed room.

"My Lord," Abraxas greeted, "Miss Potter."

His eyes twinkled with mirth at the sight of Tom upon his knees as he spoke to Haven. His eyes travelled to the witch who was glaring at everything around her. From her bruised lips to her crumpled clothes, it was quite simple to imagine what had transpired in the room before his arrival.

He watched with interest as Haven pulled herself off the ground, blushing. Tom rose as well, though he rose with grace and when he was up, he pretended as though he hadn't been on the ground seconds before. Haven smiled at him and said, "Nice to see you again, Abraxas."

Abraxas nodded at the girl, "Likewise Miss Potter, though the condition of this room was not something that I expected upon your return."

Haven had the decency to flush, whereas Tom stalked back to the bed, and picked up his book.

"Dobby!"

*POP*

Dobby popped into the room, he looked no different from his future self except for the fact that he was wringing his hands as he looked up at Abraxas.

"Clean up this room, before Mother gets home."

With a _pop,_ Dobby was gone. Abraxas turned to Haven and said, "I have guests arriving soon. Would it be possible for you to change into something more appropriate for this century?"

Though he worded it as a question, his tone made it quite clear that it was not.

"Who?" Tom asked curiously, looking at Abraxas with a newfound interest.

"Orion Black."

**Next Chapter: **The Arrogance of a Black and the Stealth of a Prankster (4,000 words)


End file.
